The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid delivery apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates a connector for supplying light to an electronic faucet.
It is known to provide visual indicators on electronic faucets. One such visual indicator may be a light source (such as a light emitting diode (LED)) positioned above a sink deck and below a faucet spout. In another illustrative embodiment, the visual indicator may be provided by a light source (such as a light emitting diode (LED)) positioned below the sink deck, where light is transmitted from the light source to above the sink deck via a light pipe.
The present invention provides a connector for a visual indicator of an electronic faucet. More particularly, the connector is configured to alternately receive an optical plug of a light pipe, and an electrical plug of an above deck light emitter. Additionally, the connector is configured to distinguish between the coupling of the optical plug of the light pipe and the electrical plug of the light emitter.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a first faucet component supported on a first side of a mounting member, the first faucet component including a water outlet, and a light outlet operably coupled to the first faucet component and positioned on the first side of the mounting member. A second faucet component is supported on a second side of the mounting member, the second faucet component including a connector having a socket, and a first light source operably coupled to the connector for emitting light into the socket. A light pipe includes an optical plug having an inlet opening in communication with the first light source, and an outlet opening in communication with the light outlet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout, a fluid supply conduit supported by the delivery spout and including a water outlet, a connector including a socket, and a light source operably coupled to the socket and configured to supply light to the socket. A light outlet is operably coupled to the delivery spout, and a conduit is in communication with the light source. The conduit is one of an electrical cable including an electrically conductive plug, or a light pipe including an electrically non-conductive plug with an inlet opening. The socket includes a plug detecting contact configured to detect which of the electrically plug and the electrically non-conductive plug is received within the socket, and activation of the light source is controlled in response thereto.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a connector for an electronic faucet includes a housing defining a socket and a light inlet, and a plug detecting contact received within the socket and configured to distinguish between an electrically conductive plug and an electrically non-conductive plug received within the socket. A first power contact is received within the socket and is configured to supply power to the electrically conductive plug. A light source is in communication with the light inlet for supplying light to the socket.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating an electronic faucet includes the steps of providing a light outlet, providing a connector including a socket, and a first light source operably coupled to the socket for supplying light to the socket. The method further includes the steps of deactivating the first light source by inserting an electrically conductive plug of an electrical cable into the socket, and activating the first light source by inserting an electrically non-conductive plug of a light pipe into the socket.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.